Velvet
by CherryRemedies
Summary: When Hope finds himself trapped in Lightning's closet, what all will he witness when she returns...?  Songfic


_It started from a simple task, one would think. Slipping into Lightning's room to retrieve a First-Aid kit from a shelf in her closet, for young Hope had sliced his hand trying to chop something up too help Serah with the daily meal preparations again. How in the world he cut his finger spreading icing, no one would ever know._

It wasn't until he had the item almost in his grasp...

He swung the closet door shut, the rafters on the front illuminating the lights that had came into view as the young woman stepped into her room, her eyes locked on a mirror in front of her. All Hope could do now was pray she couldn't see his eyes through the array of gaping strips that covered her closet door...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_  
__**Watch her inhibitions falling to the floor...**_

Hope's eyes widened as he tried to cover his face with his scarlet-dripping hand, was Lightning undressing! His face grew flushed as he couldn't help but stare, holding his breath as he tried to make a plan to escape...

**...notice how you lock the door.**

The young boy squirmed on the spot, there was no possible way of saving his life now. He mocked Lightning under his breath for doing the action, but this was her room...  
Her closet...  
The boy swallowed hard.

_**What would you love to do...?**_

_**Here in this hotel room together and alone...**_

Lightning was a very intimidating woman, the silver-haired boy couldn't deny that. Although she was also... He looked out the blinds as she slowly eased down the zipper of her uniform, then he looked down at the flooring of the small-spaced closet, it was now covered in red liquid.  
Not only was his hand suffering this torment, but his nose had a trickle of guilt...

_**I want you to put on a show...  
**__**...what would you love to do? **_

He shook his head, trying to get the now-swarming thoughts out of his mind...  
She was his role-model, his leader, his friend...

_**What would you love to say? **_

He wanted to scream, too tell Lightning to stop, that he was watching her in the privacy of her own room, but his body said otherwise...

W_**hat would you love...? **_

_**Princess, I just wanna witness!  
**_He could fool himself no longer. He need this, he wanted this... He was fourteen, his mother was now gone to explain things to him, and if he ever sees a woman like this...  
It was a pleasure- no, an extreme honor too see Lightning Farron, the Sergeant of the Cocoon Military, in that state of appeal._****_

Watch you severing that velvet!

She was down too her short turtle-neck like top and that tan mini-skirt she let her long, tender legs caress as she moved, her eyes watching her hands as she slid down the final zipper...

The last words of Hope's plea were muffled by his own lips, he wanted her to just stop, he would take any punishment she had in store for him with his head held high...

_**I won't say the word - say the word.**_

His eyes were now controlling his being.

_**Watch you in the mirror, the way you touch yourself...**_

The boy let out a low growl, the strawberry-haired vixen in front of him was inspecting her cream, shimmering skin in front of a body-length mirror. The white tips of her nails rummaging around her body, searching for imperfections...

_**Your hips to your fingertips...**_

_****_She gently pushed down the lace of her underclothing with a fingertip as she traced a thin scrape across her hip, bringing her finger back to her side and tracing it yet again in silence as she let out a low sigh.

_**What would you love to do?**_

Emerald eyes scanned a self above his stature, he could see why she kept one in here now. His eyes darted the the scrape, and back to the medical kit.  
_He would love to make her feel better._

_**Don't be so impatient, Don't lose self control...**_

The captivating female bent down to touch her toes, the palms of her hands hitting the floor as she arched her back, doing a perfect back-bend on the floor, a routine she did everyday but had forgotten to do before work the morning.

Hope's back slammed against the back wall with a swift, silent motion.  
He needed support in the current situation, he had seen her move like that before, but never like this...

_**I'll make the rules as we go...**_

With every twist, every turn, every light touch, Hope's eyes became more addicted to his new-found drug of sorts. She continued to flaunt, to show off for the boy's guilty soul.  
In return, he gained more and more lust for this older woman in her cramped, claustrophobic closet.

_**What would you love to do?**_

His caretaker.

_**What would you love to say? **_

He wanted to just express his new-found emotions too her, to take the position he's in and use it too his advantage. His hands twitched in the darkness.

_**What would you love...?**_

_**Princess I just wanna witness, watch you severing that velvet!  
I won't say the word - say the word!  
Princess I just wanna witness,  
Watch you slip right outta that dress I won't say the word- say the word!**_

The strawberry-blonde moaned as she slipped a more causal wear on, padding down the halls for dinner. Hope cleaned up the blood that pooled around him quickly, he rubbed his face and blinked his eyes to try to get rid of the bliss written on his face. In a matter of moments later, he too joined the group for the meal, sitting directly in front of Lightning. Guilt and shame swept across his face, as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up as she slowly parted her lips in his direction...

"Hope." she said, the boy's pupils immediately shrinking.  
"Have some of my Velvet Cake, you look a bit mesmerized with it after all."  
She placed the sweet treat in front of him, leaning over to flick his forehead.  
He looked down, sniffing his nose and avoiding eye-contact with the older goddess as she questioned his behavior silently.

_He couldn't take it anymore..._

She shrugged, and set the plate back down on the table with a clank.

"I guess you've had enough of my Velvet today."

Nearly everyone dropped their forks in shock as Lightning had left the room, a satisfied look on her face.

"That will teach him a lesson."_****_

Author's Note:

_**Song: Velvet By Breathe Carolina**__****_

Hey guys! I was listing to my iPod the other day, and this popped in my head. I guess inspiration strikes at any giving time, huh? Just a simple, quick songfic to fill my needs until I continue my other story. I -Hope- you enjoyed it! *Winkwinkpunpun*  


_****_


End file.
